Digimon Frontier: The Aftermath
by The Wackspurt Conspiracy
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after the end of Digimon Frontier? one-shot at the moment, may become a multi-chapter fic if enough people like it. constructive criticism welcome but no flames please.


Digimon Frontier: Aftermath

When they came back they were different. At first the changes were subtle. The twins knew about each other and had met the other family. Takuya got along way better with his brother, Shinji. Tommy stopped being a cry-baby/brat and actually cooked his famous burgers for his family (not to mention he actually thanked his older brother for trying to teach him about life). And Zoe and JP got a lot better at making friends. They also made regular plans to hang out as a group.

Their parents didn't know what to do with them; they acted so much older than they actually were.

But that's when things started to get weird. They discovered the first of the oddness when they went to the zoo. Tommy dragged them over to the bear exhibit first where the trainer asked for a volunteer from the audience to help him feed the bears. Luckily he chose Tommy who looked ready to burst out of his pants in excitement. The trainer told him to just toss the fish but as soon as Tommy entered the enclosure the bears came right over to him and happily ate out of his hand. One of them even gave Tommy a giant bear hug. The trainer was in shock.

It happened to all of them as it turns out it was feeding day at the zoo. The lions and other big cats adored Kouchi while the wolves love Koji. You couldn't get the beetles and butterflies to leave JP and Zoe, respectively, alone. The funniest one was when they went to reptile house and into the petting area all the snakes and lizards immediately clomped onto Takuya. It took an hour to get them all off. The trainers were completely confused, as this had never happened before, and the zoo's manger offered them all jobs for when they're older.

When they got home all of them (except Koji 'cause he already has a dog) talked to their parents into letting them get a pet of their choice. So the next day they all trooped off to the pet store. Takuya immediately decided he wanted a snake and eventually decided on a common garden snake (that way it was harmless so no one could get hurt by accident), he called it Aguni after Agunimon. JP got a rare but beautiful beetle; that was blue and yellow and called it Thunder after Beetlemon. Zoe got a purple butterfly and called it Kazzy after Kazamon. Kouchi got a harder time of it but eventually got a baby vervet monkey and called it Ikaku after Warikakumon.

The next lot of changes were even stranger. They first noticed it in the summer on one of the hottest days. While the others were sweating like crazy; Takuya was bursting with energy; it was as if the heat gave him energy instead of sapped it. In fact Takuya's mum became so concerned that she made Takuya sit still while she took his temperature, as it transpired his temperature was 102⁰. So his mum panicked and rushed him to the Doctor, who took his temperature which was still 102 but couldn't find anything else physically wrong with him. So the Doctor took a blood sample and asked his mother to tell him if anything changed. Nothing did. Takuya still had endless bouts of energy and his "fever" would not break. When the blood work came back, the Doctor explained (to his evident confusion)that there was nothing wrong with Takuya and it appeared that 102 was his optimum temperature and that if it were to change from that then Takuya would be sick.

Takuya was not the only one who seemed to change with the weather; they all did in some form or other. The twins were much more subtle than the others. Koji seemed to have more energy when it was light and the same for Kouchi but with darkness.

Probably one of the most dramatic changes was JP. He was no longer terrified of thunderstorms, in fact he loved them. On most occasions when there were thunderstorms he could be found sitting next to a window, gazing out with a small smile on his face and Thunder crawling all over him. A couple of time when he got caught outside when a thunderstorm was raging and got struck by lighting; it was almost as if it was drawn to him but instead of causing any adverse side effects it seemed to recharge him like recharging a battery on a laptop.

A similar effect occurred when Zoe was hit by wind whether it was a gentle breeze or a gale force wind.

And last but not least Tommy. Tommy's change wasn't noticed until winter, when the snow hit the ground. When the first snow happened over night, he got dressed super quick and raced outside without even putting on a jacket. As it transpired he had woken up a whole 2 hours earlier than the rest of the family usually got up on a weekend. When the rest of his family finally got up they found that they're front and back yards were covered with snowmen and snow angels. At first Tommy's mum smiled with the rest of her before noticing that Tommy didn't have his jacket on. She asked her older son to go out and give Tommy his jacket.

"Hey Tommy! Yo squirt!" he looked around, Tommy was nowhere in sight. "Where did that little squirt go?" He raised his voice. "Yo Tommy! Mum says you have to put your jacket on!" silence was his only reply. "Come on, squirt! You don't want to get a cold do you?" he was about to call out again when he suddenly got a face full of snow. Yutaka brushed the snow of his face and spotted a mound of snow that looked suspiously like a fort. Just as he took a step towards it, he heard Tommy's voice cry out.

"Blizzard Blaster!" and let loose with what appeared to be a hundred snowballs that all hit their mark and by the end of it Yutaka was covered head to foot on snow. He shook off the snow before heading over to the well-disguised snow fort and looked over the top; seeing Tommy making more snowballs. There was already like 20 despite the fact that Tommy only had about a minute to make them or he hadn't used all of them in the 'Blizzard Blaster'. Though as Yutaka watched it was almost as if Tommy was creating them out of thin air (which was, of course, impossible).

"Yo Tommy! How are you making those snowballs so fast?" asked Yutaka, startling Tommy.

"YUTAKA! Don't scare me like that! And I don't know I just do…." Said Tommy, shrugging.

"Anyway squirt, I only came out to give you your jacket. Your crazy being out here without one." Explained Yutaka. Tommy shook his head.

"I'm fine, I'm not cold at all."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's like -5 degrees out here! Now put on your jacket!" Demanded Yutaka.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT COLD!" Yelled Tommy and tried to run away to another fort but Yutaka grabbed him and instantly winced; Tommy's skin was like ice.

"Yes you are!" Barked Yutaka "Your skin is like ice!" then in a softer tone he continued, putting Tommy's jacket on him as he did so. "look squirt, I'm only doing this so you don't get hypothermia." Tommy pouted but nodded before smashing a snowball in Yutaka's face. The two brothers quickly fell into a very intense snowball fight, of which Tommy was the undisputed winner.

It soon became apparent that Tommy always seemed to be cold; as in his temperature seemed to be stuck at 0 degrees. Even though there were no apparent side effects his mother still dragged him to the Doctor's (the same one Takuya went to, funnily enough). The Doctor explained, rather exasperatedly, that there was nothing wrong with Tommy; his body's optimum temperature appeared to have changed. For no apparent reason.

It was also around this time, that something even stranger occurred. Tommy was the first to notice; instead of making snowballs really fast, he seemed to be able to conjure them out of thin air, not only that, he could manipulate snow into doing whatever he wanted.

While JP suddenly started to electrocute anyone he touched and seemed to be constantly staticly. When Takuya rubbed his hands together fire would appear – which led him to be suddenly be able to manipulate fire. Not mention whenever Zoe got mad the wind would pick up and she suddenly manipulate air currents to allow her to fly (he was seriously reconsidering constantly wearing a skirt). The twins were suddenly able to make balls/beams of light and dark respectively and when they got mad waves of light and dark would emanate from them, respectively. So the gang soon realised they would have to keep a tighter control on their emotions which is easier said than done (especially since they're only kids).

The last and final change they noticed was when they ever got positively furious or brave a shroud of their particular legendary warrior would appear around them.

They've managed to keep a lid on these developments so far but eventually someone's going to realise that the 6 of them aren't exactly normal …

….. and what if the government finds out, there are already a lot of questions after the incident with Lucemon ….


End file.
